


First

by i_like_musicals_ok



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, First Time, How Do I Tag, Smut, anne the sexpert (mentioned), how lovely, idk how to tag, lol, oh look im writing this again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_musicals_ok/pseuds/i_like_musicals_ok
Summary: Jane doesn't know how, so Anna teaches her.
Relationships: Anne of Cleves/Jane Seymour
Kudos: 40





	First

**Author's Note:**

> side note: can someone explain to me why the only main ship with cleves is katanna? like ex. for anne u got aralyn and parrlyn. for anna.....it's just katanna. why is that? i mean u could ship cleves with any of the queens
> 
> anyway, that's super irrelevant to what's about to unfold, go on ahead

The first time they tried, Anna could tell her lover was extremely uncomfortable with the situation. Not uncomfortable as in she didn't want it. Uncomfortable as in she had no idea what to do.

Because of this, Anna suggested she go talk with the sexpert of the queens, Anne. The red queen doesn't like to think she _forced_ her, just told Anne about the situation and that she should prepare for a talk with the silver queen.

And Jane did go and talk with the sexpert.

She came out with a red face, but she did it.

And well, they'll be the only two home today.

What a coincidence.

* * *

A few minutes after the queens leave, Anna and Jane make their way upstairs and into the former's room to try again. Jane feels a lot less anxious than before after talking with both Anne and her lover.

Upon walking inside the bedroom, Jane and then Anna, the fourth queen pulls the third towards her as she leans against the door. Kissing the blonde's cheek, Anna whispers a reminder before starting.

"Remember you just have to say the word and I'll stop, okay?" With Jane's nod, Anna slowly leans in, Jane meeting her halfway, and kisses her girlfriend. Their kissing starts slow, Anna letting Jane signal when she's ready to move on. And after a minute or so, Jane bites Anna's lower lip.

With that, Anna slips her tongue into Jane's mouth, both of them humming at the sensation of their tongues swirling around each other. Anna leads the two of them onto the bed, helping Jane to lie down comfortably on the bed before hovering on top and kissing Jane once more.

Their make-out session goes on for a few more minutes before tugs at Jane's shirt. Jane lifts up her arms, allowing Anna to remove the piece of clothing before getting rid of her shirt as well.

"Can I take this off?" Anna asks as her hands trail back to the clasp of Jane's bra. The blonde nods and Anna lets her breasts free before disposing of her own bra. Anna leaves a trail of open-mouthed kisses down to her lover's chest. She bites down, not hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough that Jane lets out a moan. Realizing what she had done, Jane quickly covers her mouth with her hand. "Don't be embarrassed for moaning, Liebling. It's alright."

Jane nods as she moves her hand to rest on the mattress. Anna experimentally takes one of Jane's nipples into her mouth, sucking lightly. As Jane arches her back, Anna continues, now moving her hand to make similar ministrations to the other nipple. She then switches her mouth to the other nipple, repeating the same process.

After a bit, Anna lifts her head to make eye contact with the girl under her.

"Jane, I want to make you feel good. Can I do that?" 

"Y-yes." With the verbal consent, the red queen gets rid of Jane's leggings and underwear at the same time. Anna once again leans in and kisses Jane as her hand gently grazes over her clit. Jane gasps for a second but is quickly replaced with a moan as Anna toys with the sensitive nub.

"Can I go inside you now, love?" Jane eagerly nods. She's ready now. As Anna slips one finger inside, it _is_ their first after all, Jane does something...unexpected. Or more, says something unexpected.

"Ah! Fuck!" Jane curses as Anna starts pumping slowly, immediately grinding her hips at the action. Anna's eyes flicker with shock for a second before leaning down and kissing Jane's neck, enjoying the reaction. "Shit. Anna.." The blonde says with a moan.

"Do you want me to put in another finger?"

"Yes! Just fuck me faster! Asshole..." Anna thoroughly didn't expect to turn on her lover's bad mouth, but she's _turned on_ by it. With a smirk, the German queen slips in another finger, pumping slightly faster than before. "Shit. Bitch where'd you.....learn to.....do that?"

Anna only hums in response. Her pumping along with Jane's grinding have now synced up, moving into a steady rhythm. At Jane's whimpers, Anna guesses that she's made her girlfriend close.

"Do you want to cum?"

"Is that even a fucking question?" Jane manages to retort between deep breaths. With a smirk, Anna adds in a third finger, curling her fingers and trying to find Jane's g-spot. "FUCK! SHIT!" _Found it._ Anna thinks to herself as she pumps faster, soon sending Jane to an orgasm. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck."

After Jane cums, Anna pumps slowly to help her calm down. She takes her fingers out of Jane's center, sucking the juices off of them before leaning down to kiss Jane.

Slowly but surely Jane sits up, then leans in to whisper in her lover's ear.

"Your turn." Anna nods, lying down in Jane's former spot. (They would later talk things out to settle Anna as top and Jane as bottom.) Jane plays with the hem of Anna's shorts, silently asking for permission.

Anna lifts up her hips, allowing Jane to take off her shorts and panties in one swipe.

"Jane." The other hums in response. "I want you to eat me out. Can you do that for me?" Jane moves up to kiss Anna as a sure sign of 'yes, I'll do anything for you'. When they part, Jane moves to in between Anna's legs.

"Your pussy's really wet." Jane says with a smirk. "Did I do that?" Anna's about to respond but the only sound that comes out of her mouth is a moan. A very loud one at that.

Jane licks through Anna's folds nice and slow for a bit before making contact with her clit.

"Shit..." Encouraged by the grinding Anna had started to do, Jane picks up her pace. "J-Jane. Can you....go inside me?" Jane stops. She doesn't exactly know how to do that. Thinking she did something, Anna sits up immediately. "What's wrong?"

"I uh." The silver queen finds it hard to ask Anna, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Don't.....know..."

"Do you need help?" Jane nods, relieving Anna's worry that she'd done something to hurt the blonde. "Alright, can you give me your hand?" Jane obeys, listening intently to Anna's words. "Thank you. Stick out two fingers, good girl. Just like that. Now let me help you find..."

Anna guides Jane's hand into her center, helping her with the first few pumps before Jane nods--a signal that she's got it now. With that, Anna lies back down, allowing her girlfriend to take over.

Soon, Anna feels the return of Jane's tongue combined with the (now) fast pace pumping of her fingers. Jane tries curling her fingers the same way she felt Anna curl hers.

"Fuck! Yes!" _So that's her g-spot_. Jane mentally notes. She adds in a third finger and continues hitting Anna's g-spot until she feels Anna orgasm. She licks through her folds to help Anna recover from her orgasm. Moving back up, she licks Anna's juices off her fingers and kisses her sweetly.

"Was I good?" Jane asks, plopping down on the bed beside her lover. Anna pulls the blankets over both of them before wrapping her arms around Jane.

"Yes. You were amazing. Are you absolutely sure you haven't done that before?" Jane giggles quietly, sending a smile Anna's way as she shakes her head. "Damn. You're like a sex god. Wonder what you could do with more practice." Anna thinks out loud as Jane presses a small kiss to her cheek.

"Some other time, love." Grins on both of their faces, the two share one final kiss before drifting off to sleep.

"Love you Janey."

"Love you too."

* * *

"KitKat listen, I know you forgot your phone inside but it's _okay_. Let's just go."

"No! I'm waiting on a call. I _need_ my phone."

"Anne, what is so wrong about letting Kat inside?"

"Just trust me."

"Anne, I need my wallet too."

"Seriously Cath?"

"Sorry!!"

"Wait where's Kat?"

"Oh my god she went inside--KitKat no!"

"What is so wrong, I'm going inside too."

"Cath!"

". . ."

"Oh my god....are they fucking?"

"*sigh* Yes. Now let's go!"

"You could've just told us that!!"

"I have a conscious!"

"Girls, let's forget this happened, and get out of here."

"Fine."

"Agreed."


End file.
